mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterious Substitute
MYSTERIOUS SUBSTITUTE CHAPTER 61 OF THE MANGA ( Anime Cross-reference---None ) Summary Urabe has not been feeling well for a few days now and has missed school days. One afternoon, after school, Tsubaki goes to check on her. He brings a sure-fire remedy---shredded apples ! He watches over Urabe as she drifts in and out of a ragged, fitful sleep. In the evening, it is time for him to go, and he begins to leave, but returns to her bedroom one last time. Urabe is groggy and remarks that his hand on her forehead is good, cool in fact. Sometime in the dark of night, Urabe awakens thinking that Tsubaki is still here, but it turns out only to be his shirt. He removed it, and left it on her bed, next to her as a reminder that he is still concerned for her. The next morning, Tsubaki calls to check on Urabe. She is better with her fever reduced, almost gone. She asks him if he left his shirt there, which he did do. Tsubaki requests that he be able to stop by on his way to school. Urabe agrees. When Tsubaki arrives at her front door, Urabe greets him wearing his shirt, and nothing else ! She wants to do a reverse drool taste off of his finger, but he objects. This because Urabe may get the message that he is right now burning up with desire, given that Urabe is almost nude. Urabe becomes offended anyway, and tells Tsubaki that she will keep his shirt and use it as her PJ's, since she has been in the past so used to sleeping in the nude anyway ! Plot After making sure that no one is near the school's public phone, Tsubaki quickly dials up Urabe to check on her. Urabe has not been feeling well lately, and has missed several days of school. He asks if he can come and check on her after school, Urabe says that is fine, because her parents are not home at this time ( naturally ! ). After school, Tsubaki is at the front door of Urabe's apartment, but Urabe manages only to open the door to let him in, and then retires back to her bedroom and into bed. Tsubaki follows, and offers her a homemade remedy, shredded apples. He goes to the kitchen, passing by the laundry room with Urabe's bra and panties on a hanger, but puts that all aside in order to concentrate on preparing the apples. Soon, he serves Urabe the treat with her in bed, which she enjoys. Later, Urabe has fallen asleep in bed, with Tsubaki reading a book by her side. Eventually, it is time for him to leave. As he does so, he worries that Urabe will be by herself, all alone, until he can check on her tomorrow. So he returns to her bedroom, and sits next to her on the edge of the bed. Urabe is in the 'shadowlands', the misty, murky state of mind that exists between conscience reality and fantasy dreams. She drifts inbetween awake and asleep, not sure what she is seeing in the shadowlands. After a while, Urabe is aware that he is still there, but is somewhat groggy. Tsbuaki places his hand on her forehead, as she remarks that his hand feels cool. Later, Urabe again comes out of a fitful sleep session, stepping out of the shadowlands, and now realizes that the 'hand' on her forehead is actually the sleeve of Tsubaki's shirt, which he left next to her in bed ! As reality begins to soak in, Urabe figures out that the shirt on her bed was the same shirt that Tsubaki had worn when he was here earlier. He must have taken it off, and worn his undershirt home. Then she notices that her fever and distress has been remarkably reduced, almost gone. Early the next morning, Tsubaki is up and phoning Urabe from a public phone booth to see how she is. She is on the up and up. However, Urabe wants to know if Tsubaki came back into her bedroom and left his shirt on her bed. He did ! He thought that the shirt would be a good substitute for himself actually being at bedside, since Urabe was in the shadowlands, anyway. He asks if he can stop by before school, and she agrees. When Tsubaki gets to Urabe's front door and rings, Urabe opens the door. Surprisingly, she is wearing the shirt, and nothing else ! He is taken aback, as Urabe explains that her bed clothes were soaked in sweat when she woke up, so she changed into the shirt laying on the bed ! But Tsubaki is not really listening to what she is saying; he is absorbed in the observation that Urabe is, except for the shirt, completely nude. . . . . . . . . something, something, something . . . . . . . . Urabe is saying that she wants to do a rare daily drool taste off of his finger today, given her cold and flu bout. Tsubaki strongly objects, because he is 'falling down into a burning ring of fire' over the fact that Urabe is nearly nude. He takes her hand and places it on his cheek to prove how hot he is right now. Urabe becomes offended at the carnal lust that is being displayed right now, and steps back into the walkway and slams the door in Tsubaki's face ! In a moment, she opens the door a crack and stated that she will keep the shirt, as she wants to use it as her new PJ's. ( Urabe used to sleep entirely in the nude. { See manga chapter 6 } ) She again slams the door, as Tsubaki thinks to himself that he is so, so jealous of his shirt, his shirt being on Urabe's naked body night after night. Category:Chapters